


You Make Your Own Destiny

by Sumi



Category: Galavant (TV)
Genre: Bad songs, Crack, Gen, Read at Your Own Risk, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 15:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3855523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/pseuds/Sumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Madalena wanted it for reasons that are more practical. She wanted to rule the kingdom and make sure no one opposed her. It was a much more realistic wish than wanting to be like your childhood hero, Super Knight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Make Your Own Destiny

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gray Cardinal (Gray_Cardinal)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gray_Cardinal/gifts).



Madalena did not view marrying Richard or being with Gal a mistake because at the time it had been the best decision for her. She had grown up with little and always wanted more than her parents had.

When Madalena met Galavant, it was obvious they would be good together. She was one of the best-looking women in the village and him, the best-looking man. For a while, it worked but Madalena grew discontent, something she did not realize until Richard kidnapped her. 

Once the anger faded, Madalena really wanted to ask herself what she did want. With Richard, she would rule a kingdom while with Gal Madalena would just be the wife of a poor adventure. They were, without a doubt, the best-looking couple but it would not make Madalena happy.

In Richard (and the status the marriage brought most importantly), Madalena thought she found happiness and what she wanted in life. However, in time Madalena realized she was not getting what she wanted out of this marriage and grew discontent again as a result.

It was after Gareth turned down her proposal and ran off to go tell Richard his feelings that Madalena realized she did not need him, Richard, or Gal. She would get the jewel of Valencia herself and with that would come unbelievable powers. Richard was aware of this but seemed more interested in it so he would be able to fly.

Madalena wanted it for reasons that are more practical. She wanted to rule the kingdom and make sure no one opposed her. It was a much more realistic wish than wanting to be like your childhood hero, Super Knight.

Like the saying went: if you wanted something done than you had to do it yourself. The only way Madalena would achieve happiness was if she took control and that was exactly what she was going to do.

~*~

The first place Madalena had to go was in search of The King and Queen of Valencia along with their daughter, Isabella. Since Madalena still had their kingdom, they had taken refuge at the cousin’s home. It was the first place she looked and there she found them.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Isabella snapped. “Come to steal someone else’s home?”

Madalena laughed. “I come in peace, princess.”

“The armed guards you have surrounding you beg to differ.”

“I only came to give you a proposition,” Madalena explained. “In exchange for the jewel I’ll give you your kingdom back.”

Isabella’s jaw literally dropped. “You clearly have gone mad.”

“Yes, but you are aware of the rumors surrounding that jewel that your family had guarded all these years, correct? It’s worth a kingdom,” Madalena mentioned casually.

It did not take long for Isabella to object but Madalena already knew what to say in response to her potential objection.

“As the keepers—“

Madalena waved her off. “Do you know what else I happen to be aware of, princess? I know that the keepers (as you were saying) are unable to access the powers of the jewel—you know to remain fair and all. Wouldn’t it be nicer of you to give it to someone who can use it?”

The princess moved to shut the door but Madalena’s guards stopped her. “Goodbye, your grace.”

“I have one more question, Isabella.” Madalena figured if she was less formal than Isabella might be more willing to her out. “How’s the love life? The bounty is off Gal’s head so surely you two must be back together again.”

When she peaked inside, Madalena noticed a series of bags against the wall. They were half-unpacked with that looked like Isabella’s things.

“It must be going well? I see some bags in there that mean you had to of visited Gal recently.”

Isabella swallowed. “I just got back a day or two ago. It was a lovely trip we had.”

The look on Isabella’s face told an entirely different story.

“You dumped him or he dumped you?”

Isabella finally shut the door in Madalena’s face, which only confirmed her question she had asked.

“He dumped you via carrier pigeon didn’t he?”

The door opened back up. “How did you know?”

“Because I’ve seen how he’s done it before.” Madalena looked at Isabella as a melody began to play. _“The first girl was a blonde, more pretty as can be but with much bigger breasts than me.”_

“Why are you singing? Surely this is not necessary,” Isabella replied.

 _“A passionate affair was what they had until Gal decided ‘maybe that beautiful bar maid is more for me,”_ Madalena belted out. _“So two months and two days in, he left her for Cecily.”_

 _“How is this relevant to me? I have yet to understand how I am like the blonde girl and Cecily.”_ Isabella reluctantly sang.

Madalena’s voice grew stronger. _“Cecily and did grow close but then came an adventure no other. With a promise to return, he left, only to return with another.”_

Isabella sighed. _“I still don’t see how this is relevant to me.”_

_“Following his returned he shacked up with this new girl, until he I came along of course.”_

_“What does that have to do with me?”_

“Carrier pigeon,” Madalena said as she ended the song. “You see Gal is not as perfect as you have come to believe. We’ve both made mistakes.”

 _“Damn you, Gal-ah-vant!”_ Isabella emphasized each word. It was a way to express her anger.

“What are you doing?”

Isabella blinked, appearing startled. “Oh, are we still not singing?”

Madalena stepped closer to Isabella. “No, I’m afraid we have more important matters to discuss—such as the deal I offered you.”

“You can’t really expect that I would betray my family and give you the jewel. What kind of person do you think I am?”

“I think you are the type of person who doesn’t want to be in arranged marriage to their young cousin,” Madalena pointed out. “Perhaps, I can give you a new deal then. It has the same terms of the old one but this time I will share the powers with you.”

Isabella looked like she was close to saying yes but then took a step back. “I have to once again decline your offer.”

“Then I’ll try again tomorrow. Same time?”

For some reason Isabella agreed.


End file.
